


Gift

by yeaka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Collars, Dom/sub, Dominance, Knotting, Leashes, M/M, Oral Sex, Puppy Play, Self-Lubrication, Soul Bond, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Students Remus and Regulus are naughty omegas, and they’re given to betas to be taught a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> An old entry for an [A/B/O fest on LJ.](http://instinctivelust.livejournal.com/14233.html) This isn’t properly British. **Warning:** this is really far into the ABO AU.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its contents, and I'm not making any money off this.

It’s a brilliant summer day, and most of the omegas are out in the front field playing rugby. Contact sports are a good excuse to roll around in the mud with each other without having to attain an alpha’s permission first. Quidditch isn’t something they’re allowed yet—brooms are as off-limit for omegas as wands, and probably for the best, still untrained and wild as most are before the college’s graduation. Those that aren’t playing are lounging around the stands and perimeter, just watching. Remus would be more than happy to watch too, but Regulus pushes him away.

Remus cranes his neck to look, all the way until they turn the corner of the building. Peter looks after them curiously, but Remus just shrugs and wave goodbye—Regulus is always more fun to be around than Peter is, even if Peter is, somehow, arguably the closer friend.

Regulus leads him around the side of the school, over to the grass field in the back. It’s completely empty, the forest is casting long shadows across it for partial coverage. There isn’t a cloud in the sky today. The air is warm and the breeze is light, and Remus is feeling nothing but utterly content.

Then Regulus takes him, tugged by the hand, right to the edge of the forest. The chain-link fence there towers far overhead, the many wire diamonds not big enough to put more than a hand through. There’s barbed wire at the top to keep anyone from climbing over, as necessary as the brooks, and being back here again brings a frown to Remus’ mouth.

That’s the danger of having friends born under the Slytherin star, and Remus does tend to have a penchant for danger. Regulus sits down against the fence, dropping his bag and pulling out his things, as though this is all perfectly normal. Remus glances back at the college building—they’re far enough away that they can’t be seen properly through the windows and trees, and no one else is out on their side. They’re allowed to roam the fields, of course, especially on a weekend, but Hogwarts has expansive grounds, and to wander so close to the fence, especially with a spot on his record like Remus already has, isn’t wise.

Not to mention the bad memories the school on the other side holds for him. He knows _exactly_ why the barbed wire is up. The beta—now alpha—that made it over ravaged several omegas that day, and Remus still holds the scars. He shivers as he eyes the fence and mumbles, “What’re we doing back here?”

“Studying,” Regulus says rather innocently, with a glimmer in his eyes that betrays him. When Remus raises an eyebrow, he sighs and adds, “...Well, and maybe I was hoping to see my brother... but it’s the big game today—no one’s going to wander back here. We’re hidden by the trees, anyway. It’ll be fine.” He still shrugs apologetically.

There’s a clamour of butterflies in Remus’ chest, like there always is at the mention of betas. Remus has had the good fortune to meet Regulus’ brother before, and he’s nothing short of stunning. He’s every bit as handsome as Regulus is, except with the sensual power to dominate, and brimming confidence and a wild sense of adventure, humor, and mischief. Remus looks over through the fence, and his heart tightens at what he sees. Regulus’ brother is, indeed, wandering over, flanked by his best friend. James Potter is every bit as alluring as Sirius Black, and the pair of them weave through the trees on their side like this isn’t a private stealth mission, wide grins across their faces.

Remus falls to his knees automatically. He shrugs his bag off his shoulder, but he doesn’t bother to take anything out and pretend he’s doing homework like Regulus is. Remus knows he should turn away and try to look less desperate, but he can’t. By the time the two betas reach them, Regulus has turned around too. He utters a quiet, “Hi.”

“Hey.” Sirius grins, not stopping until he’s right at the fence. He curls his fingers through two loops, leaning on it like a hungry predator, and Remus bites his bottom lip, already wanting to be prey. Resistance is so _hard_ with betas’ pheromones this close, and ones Remus already likes beyond that. James gets right to Sirius’ shoulder. It’s too hot for anyone to be wearing robes, and James has the first few buttons of his uniform open, revealing a peek at his sun-kissed skin, chest all muscles. Both of their ties are lopsided, red and yellow for the star they were born under. Remus and Regulus don’t have ties, but otherwise, their uniforms are similar. Sirius and James aren’t wearing bags—Remus can guess Regulus set this up. Or rather, Sirius set this up, and Regulus went along with it. Sirius drawls, “What do we have here? Two cute little omegas wandering right up to the border on a weekend? How naughty...”

“We’re allowed to be here,” Regulus quietly counters. “We’re just not allowed to fraternize with you.”

“I think we had a bit more in mind than fraternizing,” James chuckles. He presses into the fence like Sirius is doing, arching his hips forward. Remus can already smell both their arousal in the air, and the instinct in him to _please them_ is swelling. And please himself in the process. The knowledge that this is _forbidden_ doesn’t do any good, only makes him want it more. When James presses his tented trousers into the fence, Remus feels Regulus lean over beside him. Remus already knows that Regulus would like nothing more than to be claimed by James as soon as he graduates. Remus can completely understand why.

It’s harder to tell how James feels. But Remus does doubt that Sirius will ever get soul-bonded—Sirius will probably grow up to amass himself a small harem. As much as Regulus loves his brother, he’s always saying he hopes that doesn’t rub off on James. Peter always says the opposite—he wants to be James’ too, and he doesn’t think he can compete with Regulus. Blacks, no matter what their position, tend to be beautiful.

Remus doesn’t worry about bonding yet, but he thinks if either of them took him, he’d be happy. He definitely has the attraction, and both Remus and Regulus are leaning into the chain-link, physically drawn to the other side. James chuckles at them, and Sirius purrs, “I think these omegas need a good lesson in why they shouldn’t wander too close to betas, James. Don’t you?”

James is still looking down at them, and he croons, “What are they teaching you up in that school, boys? How to please your betas? You could probably do with a chance to get some real life experience.”

Remus shivers at the hint. He knows what they’re suggesting, and he knows he’ll go along with it, even though he knows it’s not allowed. They’re only supposed to please betas their alphas tell them to, and the head alpha of Hogwarts isn’t a forgiving man. But James and Sirius are just _so_ irresistible, and Regulus moans beside him, “I got an ‘O’ on sucking cock last week, but he was ugly and mean...”

“Aw,” James laughs, “You poor thing.”

Regulus makes a hurt face like he agrees, and Remus doesn’t mention that he only got an ‘E.’ (It _is_ harder when you get a bad beta, even though he knows perfectly well he won’t always like who claims him as much as these two, once they’re out in the real world.) James’ hands are now on his fly; Remus watches the zipper go down with slowly dilating pupils.

As soon as James’ cock is out, a wave of heat surges through Remus. It isn’t so bad as when he’s actually _in heat_ , of course. Remus had that particular nightmare a few months ago, even though he hasn’t graduated, isn’t bonded, and therefore isn’t ready to be bred. He’s more than old enough for a few years of _that_. His mind went straight to nothing though, and for several weeks, he was a useless wreck that tried to pleasure anyone he ran into. Ultimately, he was locked in the cages in the basement until his hormones went back down, like all the other omegas still learning. This is nothing to that, but the interest in him now is still great, and he can feel the urge to _submit_ boiling in his veins.

Regulus is straining beside him—they’re like two dogs in the pound jumping up for food. The fence is utter torture. Remus wants to nuzzle into James’ legs and be wrapped in a warm, strong body. Instead, they can only watch as James pulls out his cock. Remus is salivating.

James is very well endowed, and his thick, pink cock juts proudly upwards, already hard. He strokes it once, and Regulus whimpers. Then he presses it between the metal links, right through an open hole, just barely large enough. Remus can’t help but wonder if the fence was made with that in mind, for those too horny to wait for bonding that _need_ this release. James stabs it all the way forward, until his heavy balls stop him, stomach flattening into the metal. Remus and Regulus are on it immediately, licking the shaft from either side. The taste goes straight to Remus’ groin—he hasn’t had a _good_ cock for what feels like ages. Not this good anyway.

Remus almost jumps when he feels a hand stroke through his hair—James has managed to get his forearm through the fence. Remus mewls and leans into it, and he keeps busily lapping at James’ cock like a starving animal. Every time he bumps into Regulus’ mouth, it spurs him on, and at one point, he finds them running their lips from the base to the tip at the same time. Petting Remus affectionately, James groans above them, “Fuck, Sirius, your little brother’s getting good...”

“I’ve been telling him lessons, even before he got into college,” Sirius laughs. If Remus were more level-headed, he might find that comment disgusting, true or not. Probably because he’s aroused, he only finds it hot. He looks up at James with wide, batting lashes, mouth still stretched wide along the base—he wants to be mentioned too.

James smirks down at him, and he shifts his cock through the fence to smack Remus lightly in the face. Remus mewls happily. He wants to pull back and engulf it properly, but he knows that wouldn’t be fair to Regulus, and he doesn’t want to get in a fight with a horny Black.

He doesn’t get the chance to. Another hand is suddenly pulling him off, tugging his hair back. Gasping and flinching, Remus looks up at Sirius, who can’t seem to fit more than his forearm through the fence. He looks like he wants to shove Remus to the ground and ravish him but can’t.

Instead, Sirius growls, “Press your ass up against the fence, bitch. I wanna see your pretty hole.”

Remus knows that Sirius is going to do more than look at it, and a shiver runs up his spine at the thought. As soon as Sirius lets go of his hair, Remus’ gives James cock one last peck. James ruffles his hair affectionately, and Regulus elatedly moves to the tip of James’ cock, opening right up for it. James tries to rut into the fence, and the metal vibrates, but it isn’t necessary; Regulus eagerly impales himself. Remus leaves them with only mild hesitation.

He knows, he _knows_ that he’s crossing a line. But it’s so hard to _care_ , with his hormones running so wild and his head so foggy. And _Sirius_ is always so good to him, so hot, the sort of thing Remus daydreams about when he’s alone in the dorms and has a spare chance to touch himself, though it’s never as good as the real thing. Sirius’ masculine scent is intoxicating, and Remus can feel those hungry, dark eyes boring into him as he turns to back into the fence, still on his knees. He bends forward onto his elbows and reaches behind himself, tugging his trousers down his ass. Sirius’ larger hands reach through and finish the job, making Remus gasp again. He tries to hold himself up on his hands, pressing his naked ass into the cold metal.

James whistles on the other side, and Sirius groans, “Yeah, fuck... you’ve got such a pretty ass, Remus—you must get ‘O’s on all your tests...” Remus is sort of glad he’s facing away; he’s blushing; that isn’t true. But he doesn’t refute it, and he probably couldn’t even if he wanted to—Sirius has started kneading his ass, squeezing his cheeks and pulling them apart. Remus can feel his body preparing; it knows what’s coming. His channel’s stretching and wetting itself, and Remus wonders distantly if Sirius will be able to knot him through the fence. It probably wouldn’t be wise.

Then the spongy head of Sirius’ cock nudges into his hole, and Remus abruptly loses the ability to think. It’s just as big as he remembered it, and Sirius is just as brutal—he doesn’t give any warning or even try to stretch Remus first. He plunges deep inside with one, hard thrust. Remus cries out; he knows he needs to be quiet, but he can’t help it. Sirius slips all the way in, as far as he can go, and Remus, gloriously full, presses back against the fence, trying to get more. Then Sirius pulls out and slams back in—Remus bites down hard on his lip in a futile attempt to keep quiet. He keeps as rigidly in place as he can, letting Sirius do all the work, and he tries to keep his shaking arms from collapsing. His legs are bent at an awkward angle, and his foot is bumping into Regulus’ knees. Remus looks sideways—Regulus is deep-throating James, slurping at the thick cock in his mouth with an absolutely rapturous expression across his face. The air is full of wet, slapping sounds and the grunting of abused metal. Sirius’ pace is merciless.

Remus doesn’t even think to touch himself. He made that mistake a lot when he was younger, but now that he’s old enough for his schooling to be about that, he knows better than to pleasure himself before a beta. If he were better able to work his head and mouth, he might ask Sirius for permission. As it is, he just pants and whines, whimpers and moans. It feels so _good_ , and Sirius fills him up so _much_ that Remus doesn’t want it to end. He wishes they were on the same field so Sirius could grab him properly and knot him full of cum. Instead, he starts to feel the thrusts coming shallower—Sirius probably doesn’t want to knot him and get them both stuck here for however long. Remus whines, trying to press back as hard as he can and _take it._

“Damn, you love it,” Sirius growls, sounding halfway between a cruel laugh and a lecherous grin. “You should climb the fence sometime—James and I would love to show a pretty thing like you a good time.”

Remus thinks of his scars and shakes his head—not without an alpha’s permission. Sirius growls with disapproval and thrusts in particularly hard, making Remus whimper. Suddenly James howls, and Remus looks over to see cum slipping out of Regulus’ mouth. Regulus tries desperately to catch and drink it all, lips still fully locked around the thick cock, but can’t manage. There’s too much. It streams down his chin so that he has to cup his hands below, catching the rest. Remus is so hard he can barely stand it.

Then Sirius explodes inside him with incredible force, and Remus throws his head back and _shrieks._ It feels like a river is being siphoned into him, filling him up more than he can manage, and it’s _amazing._ He can feel it bursting out of him and slipping down his thighs, since the knot isn’t plugging him up like it should be. Remus tries to clench his ass and hold onto as much as possible, but there’s just way too much. Sirius’ hands are reaching through the fence, and he’s holding Remus’ ass tightly into it. Remus is in _heaven._

And then he’s in a lake of ice, because Peter’s voice shatters his blissful haze. “Remus—Regulus—what the _hell_?!”

Remus looks up, still on his hands and knees, to where Peter is standing between the trees, looking completely horrified. “You’re not supposed to fraternize with betas from Durmstrang!”

Sirius slips out of Remus, dragging a thick trail of cum, and Remus whines at the loss. It lets him sit up properly though, wet ass hitting the ground, and he glances sideways at James and Regulus. James is holding Regulus’ head on his cock, glaring challengingly at Peter. Regulus looks nothing short of both utterly debauched and insanely content. James growls, “Peter, come here; I think I’ve got another load in me.”

“Save it for Remy,” Sirius laughs. “He’s got a _great_ ass.”

Cheeks flushing, Remus looks back at Peter, who’s just as red. He bites his lip nervously, looking between them. “Y-you’ll get in trouble...”

Remus wants to tell him to shut up but doesn’t want to show any aggression in the presence of betas, so he’s quiet. He lets Sirius growl, “Not if you don’t tell anyone, you idiot.”

“What about when they go back?” Peter mumbles. This is a fair point—Remus smells heavily of sex, and he’s covered in Sirius’ cum. Regulus isn’t much better. But he figured they could probably sneak back to the showers; there is a faint possibility they’ll make it...

Apparently, Peter doesn’t think so, because before James or Sirius can convince him to shut up, he quickly turns on his heel and bolts. James grunts, “Shit,” and pulls out of Regulus’ mouth; Remus looks around to see Sirius zipping himself back up. Peter’s probably gone to get a professor, or worse, the headmaster, and even betas can’t fight an alpha. James is kind enough to give them an apologetic look though, and he reaches through the fence to pat Regulus’ head. Then he comes over and pats Remus too.

Sirius grumbles, “Thanks for the fuck,” looking surprisingly genuine. Remus smiles weakly back; it’s hard to be truly upset with his head still reeling like it is.

But James and Sirius inevitably take off back towards their school, and Remus and Regulus quietly sit where they sinned, waiting to be punished. There’s no point trying to escape now; they’ll never get rid of the evidence in time. If they do try, they’ll only be punished more.

Licking his soaking lips, Regulus purrs, “It was worth it.”

* * *

There are chairs in the office, but Remus and Regulus aren’t allowed to sit in them. They kneel in front of the large mahogany desk while they wait for the headmaster. The carpet is too thin to shield Remus’ knees after the abuse Sirius put them through, though the sting is a somewhat pleasant reminder. The curtains are drawn, and the office is dark and foreboding—Remus can feel Regulus trembling beside him. Remus knows the feeling. When he hears the door click open behind him, he knows better than to look around. But his shoulders tense.

His shirt is stuck to his back where the cum has dried, and Regulus is just as messy: the evidence is everywhere. Most of the earlier pleasure has slipped out of Remus—he feels foolish for the transgression. He watches the headmaster’s feet out of the corner of his eye, walking around to the desk. The chair is pulled back—the headmaster is sitting down. Another set of feet has followed him in but remains behind them. Remus doesn’t look up until he’s ordered to, with a barked, “Look at me.”

Then Remus tilts his chin obediently, looking as sorry as possible.

Headmaster Riddle is looking as unreadable as ever, and the lack of anger only makes Remus more nervous. Very slowly, the head alpha drawls, “Do you know what an omega’s purpose is, Lupin?”

Forcing his glued mouth open, Remus recites what all of his alpha professors have always told him: what he already knows. “To serve their master, Sir.”

Turning his head slightly, Headmaster Riddle drawls, “Are you bonded, Black?” Regulus shakes his head. “Is your friend here?” Remus shakes his head again. “Then who is your master?”

“The alphas of our school, Sir,” Regulus mumbles, looking downcast.

“And did an alpha tell you to get on your knees for your own brother and his little miscreant friend?” The words sound crude and wrong on his tongue; Remus and Regulus both wince.

Regulus breathes, “No, Sir.”

“And weren’t you both aware that interacting with the betas of the neighbouring school is strictly off-limits when not given permission by an alpha?” There’s a pause in which Remus starts biting his bottom lip, head bowing again. “Or did you think the fence was just a lawn decoration?”

Regulus breaks. He practically sobs, “I’m s-sor–”

Headmaster Riddle cuts him off, snarling coldly, “Did I give you permission to speak?”

Regulus quickly drops his head so low that his chin hits his chest. His dark hair falls over his face. Remus chances a glance upwards—Headmaster Riddle is leaning back in his chair.

“Clearly you need to be punished. Clearly your training hasn’t been thorough enough—evidently, you require extra lessons. While I quite approve of you being taught your place by betas, your gravest error is believing you’re ready to choose whom you obey. Fortunately, our staff works rather well in tandem with the Durmstrang one, even if the two of you don’t understand what your place is with them. ...And it just so happens that we have the perfect betas to send you to.”

Remus is now trembling as hard as Regulus. They’re almost always taught directly from the alphas, and the rare times betas are brought in, it’s supervised, it’s them coming over the fence. Regulus makes a soft choking sound; the edges of his eyes are wet. Remus hears footsteps again; the man from the back of the room has come to stand between them.

Remus dares a quick glance up: the head alpha of the beta school. Headmaster Lestrange grins toothily back at him—Remus nearly convulses in fear. Usually when Rodolphus Lestrange shows up, Rabastan Lestrange isn’t far behind. While Headmaster Riddle said they’d be given to betas, Remus isn’t at all pleased if either Lestrange is going to set up or supervise it. He recognizes that he gave up his choice though, and Headmaster Riddle explains, “Headmaster Lestrange has been kind enough to offer to escort you over to his school. Because this is a punishment, you will be staying overnight, and we’ve listed all of the usual protocol. There will be no limits to what can be done to you, and no one will be checking in. If you want to live dangerously and deal with student betas that have yet to be fully taught control, so be it. I trust I don’t need to explain that, despite the fact that this is a punishment, you are still expected to represent Hogwarts to the best of your abilities. You will be submissive, well-trained omegas. If I find out that you’ve been anything less, you will be expelled immediately. If these conditions aren’t to your liking, you are free to remove yourself from the school. Understand?”

Remus feels like he’s going to throw up. He knew his record wasn’t spotless, but... expelled? Leaving Hogwarts isn’t even an option. It’s extremely unlikely that he’ll like his temporary beta as much as James or Sirius, though the mystery is the scariest part, but Remus quickly accepts his face with a nod; he won’t leave.

Then Headmaster Riddle dismisses them with a nod of his head, disturbingly casual. Headmaster Lestrange tugs them both to their feet by the hair, and Regulus and Remus both cry out in pain but quickly try to stifle it. He uses their collars to drag them out of the office, and Remus stumbles to keep up. Headmaster Lestrange looks mildly giddy, and a stone lodges in the pit of Remus’ stomach. So long as it is a _beta_ , not a _Lestrange_ , and not _that one alpha_ with teeth like razors...

They don’t stop to collect supplies. They don’t get to bring pillows or toothbrushes, and they aren’t released from the viselike grip. They’re tugged through the halls past all the other omegas, and Remus’ cheeks are absolutely red. If he somehow manages to make it out of this alive, he’s not sure if he’ll ever be able to forgive Peter.

...It also doesn’t help that they’re both still filthy.

* * *

They’re only cleaned when they arrive at Durmstrang—they’re shoved into a locker room and scrubbed down by, as Remus expected, Rabastan Lestrange. Remus tells himself that Rabastan wouldn’t do his own cleaning, and that’s something of a relief. Both Lestranges are... _mean_.

They aren’t dressed in the locker room. They’re toweled off, collared and leashed, their wrists bound tightly together—more annoyances Remus knowingly bought. They’re pulled through the school like animals, Remus unsure if he should enjoy it or not. It depends whose room he’s going to. Without knowing that, the assault of all their pheromones puts him in a dizzying state, not entirely unpleasant. A part of him wants to be thrown and left in a classroom for twenty or so betas to have a go at, but the rest of him feels guilty for the thought. He’s been admiring Regulus’ delinquent brother and friend too long. By the time he and Regulus are pulled into an empty, white waiting room, Remus is trembling in a mix of lust and uncertaintly.

They’re held still and dressed. Regulus is told, “The Malfoy family has just given the school a very generous donation, and you’re Lucius Malfoy’s thank-you present.” A mix of emotions flitters over Regulus’ face. Being given to a beta born under the Slytherin star is never a safe bet. Everyone knows of the Malfoys—they’re powerful, rich, and purists. Regulus is a pureblood; Remus isn’t. He doesn’t ask why Regulus is the one chosen. But Regulus does have a smile he tries to stifle; Lucius Malfoy is, at least, _very_ attractive. Probably far more luxurious than what Regulus could get on his own. He accepts it with a restrained nod.

Remus is told, “You’ve been specially requested by one of our more brilliant betas, responsible for creating many of our new favourite spells.” That doesn’t at all sound pleasant to Remus; his racing mind immediately equates beta spells to nasty ones, meant to bend omegas into shape. Isn’t that what they’re taught in their school anyway? How to dominate? Remus doesn’t mind being dominated under safe circumstances, but...

It’s such a gamble, and he’s nervous for it, the new bought of confusion lowering the arousal somewhat.

He’s eventually made to crawl to his new master’s quarters on his hands and knees. There’s a blindfold around his eyes, a tight muzzle around his mouth, and bindings on both his wrists and ankles, frustratingly drawing out the mystery. He has to rely on the leash tugging at him to not bump into corners and walls and can feel it diminishing his interest more for it. There are times when he likes being tied, but under more trusting circumstances. He can hear Regulus crawling beside him, until Regulus is dropped off for his master. Remus is made to sit on his rear and wait while they ready Regulus. Not being able to see his surroundings becomes more and more irritating. Normally, he would at least have his sense of smell, but the stench of beta blankets the whole place and makes him heady, and he can’t decipher how close anyone is specifically. When he feels a tug on his leash, he starts crawling again.

Other than a few stairs, they don’t stop until the next door. Remus is taken inside, knees thoroughly bruised and very cold. He’s sure they’re in some sort of basement, maybe a dungeon, and he hopes that’s just where some of the living quarters are. The leash switches angles, and there’s the rustling of cords next to him. He figures he’s being tied to a piece of furniture—he leans forward and his nose hits something soft. Rubbing his cheek against it, he determines that it’s the bed. Rabastan is tying him to a bed. Rabastan stands back up with a cruel chuckle. Remus tries to glance in his direction.

Footsteps lead away; the door closes. Remus is left alone in the darkness. He can’t hear anyone else. He wilts, and he waits. He curls up to the bed—he’s horribly cold, and the hard stone floor isn’t helping, and worse, _alone_. He runs over in his mind all the different betas he’s seen on the other side of the fence, from afar or during visits, and wonders who he’ll get. Who would request him?

What feels like at least an hour later, Remus is exhausted. And feeling terribly lonely, after crawling through a thick haze of eager pheromones to this _nothingness_ —the mystery doesn’t matter anymore, he just wants _someone_ to claim him, never mind if they’re as hot as James or Sirius. He thinks his lips might be blue from the cold beneath his muzzle. He debates climbing onto the foot of the bed; there’s enough leeway in the leash that he could probably make it, so long as he keeps his head close to the edge. He knows he shouldn’t, of course. He was put on the floor.

But Remus has never been particularly good at listening to the rules. Eventually, he breaks. He climbs up on the bed, the leash keeping him near one post. Sighing in delight at the plush covers, he curls up in the corner.

He falls asleep shortly after, hoping there’s someone there when he wakes.

* * *

Indeed, he comes to from long fingers brushing through his hair, sweet and comforting. It takes him a minute to remember where he is and why he can’t see. His bound wrists are held up to his chin, his knees touching them, his whole body curled inwards. But it isn’t cold anymore, like it was when he went to sleep. Someone’s cast warming spells about the room. The fingers shift to brush aside his bangs, tucking his hair behind his ear. Unable to resists, Remus purrs, leaning into them.

Then they slip down to untie the blindfold, pulling it off his face. Remus winces and blinks to adjust to the dim light. The man above him grumbles, “I didn’t ask them to put any gear on you.”

When the muzzle’s off too, Remus cranes his neck back, blinking and mumbling, “Severus...?”

Severus Snape looks blankly down at Remus. There’s the faint hint of pink on those sallow cheeks, and Severus’ hand pauses. Remus quirks a small smile. All things considered, he got lucky.

He doesn’t know Severus very well. But James and Sirius do; they complain of Severus often, calling him names and generally picking fights. But he doesn’t think it’s because Severus is particularly cruel or vile. Of course, Remus usually isn’t close enough to the fence to tell anything for certain, but Severus has always seemed unusually quiet for a beta. Deep and contemplative. Or perhaps just not very confident. Intelligent, for certain. Severus is often brought to Hogwarts for “testing,” and he’s the only beta that ever looks begrudging about it—like the spells he invents are purely for the sake of it, not to go and test on omegas. Remus hasn’t actually spoken to him much: no one has.

Intrigued and unable to stop himself, Remus murmurs quietly, “You requested me?”

Severus’ hand slips off Remus’ face, trailing back along the bed to his knees. Severus is perched on the edge, legs over the side, still dressed in his uniform. Remus frowns at the loss of contact, wondering if he did something wrong. Perhaps he shouldn’t be speaking without permission, but Remus has never been very good at that. He’s naturally coy, and for some reason, he assumed Severus wouldn’t mind.

Severus says, “I was informed that you were in need of a punishment. Had I not stepped in, you would’ve gone to the next in line—Macnair or Greyback.”

Remus’ reaction is immediate. His entire body flinches, face falling. It reminds him of all his scars, and he suddenly feels ugly again. He’s damaged—it was stupid to even ask—why would anyone request him? It’s not that he doesn’t appreciate Severus riding in to the rescue, but it is a disappointment. Remus was so busy being glad that he _didn’t_ get someone like those two that he’d forgotten the other reasons he might be chosen.

Severus probably knows that he’s “friends” with James and Sirius. He doesn’t know how much Severus despises them, but given how much they despise him, it’s probably a lot. Is this going to be some sort of revenge on them? Despite the silver and green tie around Severus’ neck, Remus somehow hadn’t thought it would be.

Now he isn’t so sure. Severus dons a small smirk at his reaction but says, “That doesn’t mean I didn’t want you. I’m simply stating that it was a heavy opportunity.”

Remus hesitantly brightens—Severus doesn’t look angry or vengeful. He looks mildly satisfied and otherwise neutral. He reaches down to resume petting Remus, fingers warm and gentle.

Remus can’t help it. His omega instincts kick in and urge him not to worry, goading him to trust. Even if he was taken for revenge, it still can’t be as bad as it would with one of the other Slytherin betas. And Severus has a vaguely... soothing... aura. Remus turns his head to kiss Severus’ palm, trying to say _thank you_ with his eyes. Severus looks a little surprised at it. Then his mask is back on, like it never happened.

Severus definitely isn’t that confident, Remus confirms. He doesn’t do more than softly stroke Remus’ head, even when Remus lets out a small, breathy moan. Or maybe Severus is just patient. Either way, Remus isn’t. After a few minutes of absent and too-innocent petting, Remus moves to slowly sit up, sure to keep his head lower than Severus’. Severus looks at him carefully.

The room, now that he can see, is probably a dungeon. There aren’t any windows, the light is low, and the furniture is all dark, polished wood. The linens are all deep green, and the walls are cold grey. Remus doesn’t focus on them. He focuses on the strong, slightly spicy scent that Severus exudes, and the way his waved, dark hair frames his pale face. Sirius and James have often joked that Severus’ hair looks greasy or that his nose is too large, but Remus has never been close enough before to weigh in. Now he thinks Severus’ hair looks silky, and he leans forward to press a chaste kiss to the tip of Severus’ nose.

He lingers too long on purpose. When he pulls back, Severus is looking at him a little strangely. Flushing and lowering his head, Remus mumbles, “Sorry.”

“Is that _all_ they teach you over there?” Severus muses. “Sex? Every time I go over there, that’s what I see.”

Remus shakes his head, still looking down. “Well, no... we learn other things, sometimes. Cooking, and cleaning, and stuff like that...” He looks up again, biting his lower lip, as Severus seems to study him. Remus blushes harder under the scrutiny; he’s been appraised like that before. Normally he’s quiet under it, letting the beta decide. For some reason, he wants to make sure this outcome is good. Too quickly, he adds, “W... we’re taught everything under the sun. I’ll be a good mate someday, really. Probably not for an alpha; I’m too damaged—but maybe a beta will want me? I’m not bad. Er, I know I messed up this morning, but... but I can please you, really.” He frowns, voice and face full of conviction.

Severus is frowning too, and he asks, lifting one eyebrow, “You’re damaged?”

Remus tilts his head, not sure if Severus is making fun of him or not. But Severus looks serious. With a sigh, Remus taps the scar across his cheek. Then he drops his hand to run along his chest, where a myriad of white lines mar his frail skin. James and Sirius never seem to mind, but that doesn’t mean Remus doesn’t know what he looks like.

He nearly jumps when Severus’ long fingers enclose his, touching his stomach. Remus looks up—Severus is watching him intently. Then Severus leans in, pressing his lips to Remus’.

Remus tries to contain his smile, and he presses back. The familiar hormones are rushing inside of him, greater than before, and he wants to press as far in as possible, but he tries to restrain himself. He waits for Severus’ tongue to lick along his bottom lip before he parts them, tilting his head a bit to the side. Severus deepens the kiss, thrusting his tongue all the way in and running it along Remus’ tongue and the roof of Remus’ mouth. Remus presses his own tentatively against Severus’, and he lifts his hands to paw at Severus’ shirt.

Severus pulls back; Remus whines. Severus unlocks Remus’ handcuffs, unties the bonds around his ankles, and unclasps the collar. He tosses it all aside, until Remus isn’t wearing a single stitch of clothing, if that even counted. He looks up at Severus sheepishly. He _is_ a good omega, and he doesn’t need to be chained up, though he doesn’t mind it, either. His body _wants_ to be claimed, and he finds that his head oddly doesn’t mind. He isn’t perfect though; he doesn’t wait for Severus to reconnect their lips—he presses forward again. Severus kisses him back, _hard._

Remus squeaks as an arm suddenly loops around his back. Severus doesn’t once stop kissing him. Severus drags him up the mattress, dropping him back down a second later. Remus’ head hits the pillows, his arms reaching up. Severus climbs over him and Severus devours his lips like he’s made of chocolate, and it makes Remus’ body sing. He hasn’t been kissed properly in a long time, and he hasn’t been taken on an actual bed in longer. Usually, he’s made to kneel in front of it, or he’s just used on the floor. Kissing Severus comes with a warm, wonderful sensation in the pit of Remus’ stomach, running all up his body, dissipating into every nerve ending. It feels so strangely, suddenly, inexplicably _right_ , and Remus doesn’t want to let go.

When Severus does try to pull back, Remus whimpers, trying to follow. Severus grabs a fistful of hair and holds him down—Remus bites his lip and arches his body upwards. A smirk twitches at the corner of Severus’ lips, and he says, very plainly, “You aren’t damaged. _You’re beautiful_.” At Remus’ surprised look, Severus continues, “I’ve had my eye on you for a long time. I’ve seen you reading around the campus, seen you interact with the others. You seem more contemplative than the rest, and more capable of your own, independent thoughts, even if you are a ‘good’ omega in the end.” Then he looks sideways, smile falling, and he tilts his head as though catching a stray thought. His final words are quiet, grumbled, “Not that I think you would want me to claim you... especially after Potter and Black have been all over you—”

“Thank you. I’m sorry,” Remus interrupts. His cheeks glow as Severus looks down at him, and he explains, “For how they are to you. I... I really don’t know them _that_ well—I mean, I like them, I’m not trying to take that back, but... but they don’t own me. ...Er, at least, they haven’t claimed me, yet, but I don’t even think they’re going to... and why wouldn’t I want you to? I know how much work you’ve done for both campuses—you’re brilliant. And very handsome, in your own way.” It hits Remus belatedly how odd it is to even be asked of which beta he’d choose. The fact that Severus would even consider his feelings over his hormones makes the butterflies in Remus’ stomach flip. ...And now he feels sort of badly for stereotyping all betas born under the Slytherin star.

There’s a moment where Severus is quiet, cheeks a little red. Then he asks, looking suddenly feral, “So they aren’t going to claim you when you graduate?” He’s leaning over Remus with one hand at either side of Remus’ head. Remus legs are thrown over Severus’ thighs, framing his body. Their cocks are rubbing together, even though Severus is still dressed. Remus is experiencing a kind of conflict he’s never felt before.

He doesn’t want to talk about this. He wants Severus to touch him and ravish him and fuck him hard right now. His head’s a little foggy, and he wants it foggier; his hormones are rushing and he wants them rushing. But he also wants to hear every word Severus has to say. He wants to talk with Severus, to understand him better, to have an intellectual connection. That duality isn’t something he’s ever encountered in a beta before. Severus growls when Remus doesn’t answer, and Remus shakes his head, murmuring, “I... I don’t think so. James will probably take Regulus, and Regulus will fight for that harder anyway, and Sirius... well, Sirius will probably have a harem, maybe he’ll take me for it, if I’m good...”

“You deserve to be more than part of a harem,” Severus grunts, which strikes Remus as mildly odd. Severus hasn’t know him long enough to judge his quality yet or his preference—since Severus seems to count that—even though Remus feels a connection to Severus that he can’t explain. He appreciates the sentiment anyway though.

So Remus just murmurs, “Thank you.”

Severus darts down to slam their mouths back together. It takes Remus by surprise, and their noses collide ungracefully. Remus tilts his face accordingly. Severus starts busily exploring his mouth again, while Remus’ fingers itch to move. He tentatively touches Severus’ shoulders, sliding up along his back. Severus growls into the kiss, and that sends a hot jolt down Remus’ spine. When Severus doesn’t stop him, Remus fists his hands in the back of Severus’ shirt, wrapping themselves in it and holding on tight. Severus’ hands slip to Remus’ sides, just as hesitant at first. Remus moans encouragingly.

Severus’ courage grows, and he runs down Remus’ body, all the way down to his hips. Severus squeezes them and trails underneath them, cupping Remus’ ass. Remus mewls and tries to grind into Severus’ hold. Severus chuckles into the kiss, and Remus doesn’t care if he’s being too eager about it—that’s part of what makes a good omega; the one are he’s never been bad in. He’s rubbing against Severus’ trousers, and there’s far too much fabric between them.

He wants to undo Severus’ trousers. He wants to slip his hand in, right below the boxers, and grab and squeeze and play with Severus’ cock. He wants to pull it out and stroke it, lick it, kiss it, and put it inside himself. Before he knows it, he’s humping Severus like an animal. He’s half ashamed of himself for being _so_ forward, knowing he’s supposed to be following his beta’s moves.

But he’s so _horny_ , and Severus is so _hot_ , and every little trick that Severus pulls with his tongue makes Remus moan desperately. His hormones are getting the better of him again. He tugs lightly at Severus’ shirt, and he slips his hands around to play with Severus’ tie, trapped and draping between them.

He hates it when Severus parts their mouths. But he’s in love again when Severus kisses the corner of his lips, the side of his cheek, all around his ear before muttering, “Take it off.” Remus chews his bottom lip and nods, hurriedly trying to undo the tie. It’s hard without the proper angle and with his head so far gone, but undressing is a skill he’s supposed to have learned by now. As soon as he manages to undo the knot, he tugs the fabric from Severus’ neck, half hoping Severus will tie him up with it. Severus doesn’t. Remus doesn’t have time to be disappointed, because Severus starts unbuttoning his shirt.

Remus wants to help. He moves to, and Severus doesn’t stop him. When the shirt is completely open, Remus helps Severus shrug off the thin fabric, marveling at the smooth, pale body it reveals. Severus is just as lithe as Remus, but a little longer, and he’s a little more defined. He seems to wait for Remus’ approval before continuing. Remus moans and runs his hands down Severus’ chest. He presses his crotch wantonly into Severus’—those trousers are the only things left, and they have to go.

Remus almost wishes he weren’t lying under Severus. If he were on top, he’d be able to shift down Severus’ body and nuzzle into his crotch, breathing in and taking the zipper in his teeth. Instead, he stays where he is and uses his hands. He bites his lip to contain the rush of pleasure he gets from unzipping Severus. Remus tugs Severus’ trousers and boxers down his thighs all at once. He tries to scrunch them up and pull them away, but he can’t do it fast enough. He’s staring at Severus’ cock. Severus helpfully takes over, lifting one leg at a time to shove his trousers off. He tosses them off the bed, and then he leans down to devour Remus, their bodies now fully, properly together.

Severus’ cock is long. It’s reasonably thick, and it’s a little curved, and it’s already hard. It rubs against Remus’ eagerly, and Remus loses himself in the feeling of having a strong beta over him, rutting into him. He wants Severus’ cock to mark him with cum so badly he can’t even explain it. Both of his hands move to it, even though he hasn’t been given permission; he can’t help himself. He wraps both hands around Severus’ cock and begins to stroke it adoringly, thumbing every vein and running his fingers all along the shaft. It feels hot and alive in his hands, thick and solid. Severus groans into his mouth, and Remus presses the rapidly filling cock into his own stomach, smearing himself with precum. Severus shifts to kiss along Remus’ jaw again, while Remus whimpers, “S-Severus... please...”

“I love your voice,” Severus interrupts, sounding husky and squeezing at Remus’ hips. “From the first time I heard it, I wanted to hear it scream my name.”

“Severus,” Remus gasps obediently, putting as much eroticism and sex into it as possible. When Severus chuckles, Remus continues to purr, “Severus, please... make love to me...” He blushes as he says it; he meant to say ‘fuck.’

But Severus looks pleased at the choice and runs his hand down Remus’ ass, up between his cheeks. Severus rubs up and down before circling Remus’ hole, fingering the tight ring of muscle lightly. Remus tries to press into Severus’ fingers, but Severus refuses to give in.

He murmurs in Remus’ ear, “Do you really want me to?”

“Yes,” Remus instantly answers. He neglects to mention that he feels like he _needs_ it—he’s been fucked so many times, but there’s something about Severus that Remus just _longs for_ —something he didn’t even know he’d been missing. “Want you really, really bad...”

Severus presses one finger against Remus’ furrowed entrance and it pops inside; Remus loses his voice mid-gasp. Smirking, Severus pushes further, further, before shifting gently in and out, a second finger waiting eagerly at the brim. Remus doesn’t need to be prepared, of course; his muscles have already loosened of their own accord. He can already feel himself getting wet for Severus; his body is responding even faster than usual. Remus has heard of soulmates, of course—betas and omegas that simply belong together—but Remus always fancied himself a realist who didn’t believe in such things. Now he’s actually questioning that; Severus’ mere finger is driving Remus wild. It’s heaven and nothing all at once; he needs more— _all_ —of Severus inside him.

Severus seems to love Remus’ ruined noises. He grins approvingly and slips in another finger, gently scissoring Remus apart. He hisses through a lust-filled haze, “I always see you on the grounds, wandering close to the fence. You aren’t like the other omegas. I’ve seen you fight with them...”

“Oh,” Remus gasps, as a third long, talented finger slips inside him. “I-I’m not that bad...” He isn’t that disobedient, and he isn’t _really_ an outsider, even though he is a little... different. He’s loyal to the death, he enjoys a good prank, and he’ll argue if he thinks something’s wrong—even with an alpha, which hasn’t at all bode well for him. But Severus seems to like that. He bites Remus’ ear as he pulls his fingers out, and Remus whines at the loss. “S-Severus...” He parts his legs wide, the tip of Severus’ cock nuzzles into his hole, and Remus throws his head back, lost in a moan.

“You’re so hot,” Severus hisses. The words sound strange and foreign from him. Usually Remus just assumes he’s one snack amongst a hundred for a beta, but a part of him wonders how many Severus has had. For some reason, even though he’s very skilled, Remus doesn’t think it’s been too many. Severus kisses him again on the lips; Remus’ hips are trembling in the effort to stay still, to not jump and impale himself on his master’s cock. Voice lower than a whisper, Severus purrs, “You should be mine.”

Before Remus can answer, Severus is thrusting inside. Remus’ mouth falls open wide, eyes scrunching closed, body tensing deliciously around Severus’ cock—it feels even bigger inside him. It goes impossibly far, all at once; Remus’ body instantly shifts to accommodate it. Severus goes in farther than anyone should be able to. But Remus takes it. He’s wet and Severus is hard and the friction’s absolutely amazing and his thighs tense around Severus’ body, ankles holding him in. Severus grits his teeth while he enters, looking nothing short of beautiful.

Once inside, Severus doesn’t move right away. He takes a minute to catch his breath, and Remus gets used to seeing stars. He’s been fucked too many times to count, but it’s never actually felt this _right_ before. He feels completely full, and it’s like it’s the perfect fit for his body, like Severus was made to be inside him. Remus is trembling with pleasure already, and Severus hasn’t even moved. As soon as he does, Remus moans loudly, pressing his forehead into Severus’.

Severus pulls out and quickly pushes back inside; Remus shakes with it. Severus does it again, hitting at a different angle. On the third one, he kisses Remus hard, and his cock finds that perfect spot that erupts like a volcano. It was already pleasurable for Remus, but that spot fills him with utter ecstasy, and Severus slams hard into it again—Remus mewls wildly, clutching Severus’ shoulders tight. Severus picks up the pace and starts going harder, faster, until he’s brutally pounding Remus into the mattress. Remus is panting and groaning and lost in the sensations, and the bed is shifting uncomfortably on its legs. A few more thrusts and it starts to hit the wall, the crude sound filling the room. Remus assumes Severus has silencing spells; Severus seems like a private person. Severus holds him fiercely and fucks him raw, face screwed up in a feral sort of growl.

Remus shifts his fingers to slip through Severus’ hair, and Severus suddenly snatches his wrists, shoving them down into the bed. Remus gasps as Severus holds him tight, fucking him like a wild animal. Remus can’t do anything but take it—he’s delighted.

Then Severus takes Remus’ hands to his shoulders, depositing them there before wrapping an arm around Remus’ waist. Severus abruptly rolls them over, and Remus squeaks as they tumble over the sheets, until he finds himself on top, still deliciously impaled by Severus’ cock. Severus is still thrusting into him, and Remus has the room to thrust back. Remus sits up and drops back down. His own hard cock slaps into his stomach, but Remus ignores it, starting to bounce up and down on Severus’ cock like a fuck-toy. It’s hard to match Severus’ thrusts, but he tries his best. He uses his full weight to fuck himself, and Severus groans appreciatively; the air is full of loud sounds competing: heavy breathing, slapping skin, the squish of Severus’ cock inside him, the slamming of the bed against the wall. Soon Remus can barely hold himself up. He’s shaking from the overload, and he leans forward, fingers splayed on Severus’ strong chest.

Severus’ hands are on Remus’ waist, helping guide Remus up and down. His dark eyes, half-lidded and dilated, look right up into Remus’, and he mumbles, “You’re so beautiful... so beautiful...”

Remus returns through gasps and groans, “You’re so hot... so big, uhn... feel so right inside me...”

“It’s like you were made for my cock.” Severus’ voice sounds strangely casual, face oddly in awe. Remus’ cheeks are hot and blushing as he bounces up and down, wishing he could go even faster. He sits as high up as he can before slamming down as heavily as he can. Severus is too long to fall out; it keeps them gloriously attached. Remus wants Severus to rub his cock all over Remus’ body, marking him and claiming him and keeping him. But he also doesn’t want it to ever leave him—he feels insanely complete.

Remus just knows when Severus gets close—he doesn’t know how, but he does. He knows he’s right when a second later, Severus’ cock starts to swell. Remus audibly whines—he doesn’t want this to end.

Then Severus rolls them over again, pressing Remus suddenly into the sheets. He holds Remus down while sitting up, grabbing one of Remus’ legs, and tossing it over his shoulder. They don’t stop fucking for one moment of it. Severus looms over Remus and continues to pound into him, cock growing and stretching. Remus gasps as the familiar knot swells inside. For the first time, it isn’t even remotely uncomfortable. It doesn’t hurt, and Remus isn’t worried—he _longs_ for it, and a part of him wishes he were in heat so it would be effective. Remus knows he’s too young to be bred, but his brain isn’t working logically. He just wants Severus to utterly own him, and the feeling of Severus knotting inside him is inexplicably wonderful.

It gets to a point where the knot’s too big—Severus isn’t even pulling in and out anymore. He’s just rutting into Remus, grinding hard into him, until the knot’s so huge that it feels like Remus is going to split open. And he _loves_ it. He wants to keep Severus inside him forever and ever. He’s so awash in bliss that he doesn’t even notice when Severus’ hand wraps around his cock, until, a few strokes later, Remus shrieks, “Severus!”

His orgasm rips through his body and absolutely explodes. He comes harder than he ever has in his life, shooting hot streams of cum right across Severus’ hand and his own chest. His ass spasms around Severus’ cock, and Severus pumps it all out, releasing load after load. Remus’ entire body is shivering, and before he’s finished, Severus follows. Severus growls possessively and bursts inside Remus. Remus has never, ever felt so right.

It lasts for a few dizzying seconds, where Remus is perfect and weightless.

And then he starts to come down, ebbing gently. As the aftershocks flow through Remus, Severus drapes over him, scooping him up and holding him tight, humping out all the tremors. Remus can feel Severus’ cum still filling him up, and he clings to Severus tighter for it. It doesn’t feel like any of it should fit; Severus is too huge, and his cock is taking up all the space. But somehow, it manages—the knot won’t let anything out, and there’s no other option. Severus kisses him, and Remus fists a hand in his dark hair and holds him down.

Severus takes just as long to finish as Remus did. He seems to keep going and going, and when he’s done, Remus wishes he wasn’t. Remus wants to go again. He feels like he’s in heat, like they should just keep it up, now that they’ve found each other. Severus’ knot prevents his cock from slipping out, and Remus has never felt so grateful for that.

When it’s finally over, Severus releases a shuddering breath, slowly melting atop Remus. He wraps around Remus like a blanket, turning them gently, so that Remus’ back rolls into the mattress. He turns his head sideways in the pillow. Severus isn’t very heavy, which is good, but he’s very, very warm. Remus can feel Severus’ chest covering every centimeter of his, the sheets stuck to them.

Severus mumbles after a moment, “I’ll clean you up when the knot goes down.”

Remus murmurs nonsensically, “I wish it wouldn’t.”

There’s a pause, and then Severus chuckles, pecking Remus’ cheek. Remus’ eyes are heavy. They want to close, but he forces himself to glance around the room, even though there aren’t any windows. There aren’t any clocks he can see from his position, either. He asks, “How much time do we have?”

“A while,” Severus answers. “You’re staying the night.”

Remus nods shortly. He doesn’t know how late it is. He doesn’t want to go back in the morning. He doesn’t want to go back at all. The strange high of rushing hormones isn’t really going down like usual. The afterglow is pleasant and warm, and he feels just as drawn to Severus now as he did when he was coming.

Remus knows he has to work on being less forward. He still catches himself mumbling, “I don’t want to go back.”

Severus runs a hand down his side, making him shiver. Severus answers, “You have to.”

Remus tries to make his voice as innocent as possible, trying to be cute and not at all pushy or ridiculous. “What... what are you looking for in a mate?”

“I’m already going to fight for you,” Severus grunts. Remus chest instantly constricts, stomaching flipping wonderfully. His cheeks are red, and Severus continues, “I’m not entirely sure why, but I’ve known that I wanted you from the first time I spotted you. I don’t care if Black or Potter think they’re going to get you— _I’m_ going to get you.”

Grinning rather broadly, Remus says, “I hope you win.”

Severus pauses before asking, “Really?”

“Really. This feels... this is good.” Remus wiggles his ass for emphasis, earning a moan from Severus that makes him grin cheekily. Biting his lip, he adds, “I think I want to do this a lot more.”

“When we graduate,” Severus says. “...Unless you’re a little devil and mess up again.”

“Or you come meet me by the fence,” Remus purrs. “It’s a bit tricky, but you can still fill me up through it—I’ll do my best to hold it in.” Remus presses up into Severus, grinding together.

Severus grunts, “So I can be as disgusting as your other little friends?”

Stopping instantly, Remus frowns. Severus waits a moment before thumbing his cheek, and then Remus mumbles, “I... I won’t let them touch me anymore. ...Er, unless an alpha orders it.”

Severus freezes.

“I mean it,” Remus confirms, surprisingly himself with how strong his own voice is. He arches up into Severus to try and explain why, and Severus moans again at how it makes his knotted cock shift. “This, this is what I want.” After a moment, he blushes and adds quickly, “I mean, I know I’m not supposed to be setting this up—”

Severus presses a hard kiss to his cheek, growling, “As soon as my knot goes down, I’m going to fuck you again and again, until your ass is so sore you won’t be able to sit for _days_ without thinking of me.”

Remus moans loudly, already sure he won’t be able to forget. He irrationally hopes his heat cycle will start early, just so Severus can mark him early, claim him properly. Going back to his own college will be a pain now. The thought of getting fucked by other betas has lost its shine, now that he’s found the one he likes best. He whines desperately when Severus sits up—he doesn’t want them to be apart.

But Severus only re-adjusts, lining them up leg-to-leg, chest-to-chest, heart-to-heart. Severus kisses him chastely; Remus can hear both their pulses racing.

Remus kisses back more fiercely, and Severus catches up. They kiss and kiss, and Severus only parts them to hiss, _“Mine.”_


End file.
